G.I. Combat Vol 1 280
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German pilots * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Artillery commander "Skipper" * American B-17 pilot Locations: * Items: * TNT explosives Vehicles: * * American M4 Sherman tank * Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B * German Heinkel He 280 turbojet fighter aircraft * American Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress bomber * Willys MB U.S. Army Jeep | StoryTitle2 = The Snow Bums | Synopsis2 = During the Korean War, Lieutenant Allan is a champion skier who takes his men over a mountain pass with the assignment to capture a Chinese prisoner for interrogation. His men are all picked off by enemy forces on skis, but Allan evades capture and leads the enemy into a trap. He is able to capture an enemy soldier, carrying him back to his C.O. on the back of his skis. | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Allan Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Artillery soldiers * Chinese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Puksubaek San Mountain, Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Piggyback Paratrooper | Synopsis3 = Private Ray, a paratrooper with his unit, are jumping into occupied France to seize the stone bridge at Danvielle and block the German's Panzers from crossing. Ray is one of the last to jump, and watches from above as a German plane swoops in and starts picking off his friends one-by-one as they float down in the air. The wind is whipping Ray around as he tries to gain some control of his descent, but the wind brings him to land right down onto the wing of the German plane. With his chute tangled in the plane's tail, he clings on for his life. The German pilot, getting a good laugh at Ray's predicament, tries to shake him off his wing. Ray continues to cling on tight. Finally the pilot levels off and, opening his cockpit window, tries to shoot the unlucky American off with a pistol. The shots are close, but the German can't get good aim. Ray carefully unslings his Thompson and fires back. His shot miss the pilot, but a few of his shots hit the engine, which bursts into flames. The pilot loses control and the plane begins to nose-dive. The sudden dive and up-wind frees Ray's parachute from the tail, and he is separated from the plane as it falls to the ground and explodes. Ray's not out of danger yet, as the maneuver has created a large rip in his chute. He carefully glides down, landing hard but safely onto the ground. He is helped up by the others in his unit, who had seen the entire thing and declare him a hero for bringing down the plane singlehandedly! | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler3_1 = Noly Zamora | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Private Ray Antagonists: * German pilot Other Characters: * American paratroopers Locations: * Danvielle, Items: * Thompson submachine gun Vehicles: * German Junkers Ju 87 ground-attack aircraft | StoryTitle4 = Prize Shot | Synopsis4 = Having drove out the enemy from the small town of St. Ondine, Rick Rawlins is spending his R&R time at a carnival near the edge of town. At the shooting gallery booth, Rick is showing his date Denise his skill at firing a rifle. Rick misses every one of the targets. Denise asks to try, and manages to hit every target in the gallery and winning the prize. Rick tells her it's just beginners luck. Afterwards, they finally see a seat open on the roller coaster and grab it before anyone else. As they are climbing the tallest hill on the track, the coaster stalls. Denise grabs Rick's rifle from his over his shoulder and begins to wildly fire into the air. Rick is freaked out by this, but then spots a German fighter plane swooping down from the clouds to attack. With it flies a bomber above, trying to take the town by surprise. Denise's shots miss the aircraft every time, and Rick grabs the rifle back from her. He waits for the plane to make it's dive then, as it returns back into the air to join the bomber, Rick fires. The bullets pierce the plane's gas tank, causing it to catch on fire. The plane climbs out of control and crashes into the bomber, destroying both. Rick smiles, two bull's-eyes in one! Denise asks Rick if he'd show her how to shoot like that, but Rick refuses. She's already too good for him! | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Denise Antagonists: * German pilots Other Characters: * Shooting Gallery stall owner * St. Ondine villagers Locations: * St. Ondine, Vehicles: * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Würger fighter aircraft * German Heinkel He 111 medium bomber | StoryTitle5 = Convoy to Aduwa | Synopsis5 = After a seven-year drought in Ethiopia, many of the world's democracies have sent aid to the starving country in the form of food and medical supplies. However, the much-needed aid continues to be hijacked by a heartless thief named Nakamti and his men, determined to use the stolen resources to make themselves rich. In a church in Brooklyn, the Mercenaries have accepted an assignment to guard a truckload of food destined for Ethiopia that has been donated by the congregation. The Mercenaries agree to accept no payment for the assignment, using it as a cover to try and discover the men responsible for the hijacking. Later, in Ethiopia, while the medical staff at Aduwa work against the odds to save as many of the starving without the aid of food or medical supplies, the Mercenaries touch down in the country and load their supplies onto a caravan of trucks heading for the aid depot in most need. Halfway to their destination, the drivers make an unscheduled turn and come to a stop. The drivers reveal themselves to be working for Nakamti and kill everyone else, depositing their bodies onto the side of the road. They then continue on, but one of the trucks accidentally loses one of the crates from its rear. They stop to recover it, and are surprised to find that the Mercenaries hiding inside. They burst out, firing into the pirates. Most are killed, but the lead truck gets away but not before tossing a live grenade at the Mercenaries. It explodes, but to make sure they are finished off the man swings the truck around to run them over. The Mercenaries roll out of the way to safety, but they are unable to stop the one truck from getting away with the supplies inside. However, their efforts rescued five of the trucks, and they load up to drive them to the aid depot. Entering a mountain pass on their way to Aduwa, the Mercenaries are surprised by a roadblock set up by Nakamti's men. Prince is unable to stop the lead truck in time and it barrels into the roadblock at full speed. The pirates are scattered by the impact, and Gordon and Horst shoot down the remaining men. The convoy picks up speed, nearly at its destination, when they are attacked by a helicopter carrying Nakamti himself. He throws a bomb down at the trucks below in an attempt to destroy the lead truck. The bomb lands and embeds itself into the hood of the truck, and Horst quickly shoots the tow cable from the truck to disconnect the lead truck from the rest of the convoy. Gordon concentrated all his fire onto the helicopter, destroying it. Prince turns the lead truck into the river, where it explodes. Fortunately, the water contains most of the explosion and the remaining trucks are safe. The doctors and nurses from the aid depot rush to help unload the supplies from the trucks. Prince, injured but alive, pulls himself out of the river and is given medical aid by the nurses. They explain to the Mercenaries that every mouthful of food they brought will save a life, but that tomorrow the people will starve once the supplies run out. The Mercenaries have done their job, but it is up to the rest of the world to become Mercenaries... without pay! | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = Vic Catan | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer5_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Nakamti * Mojjo * Ethiopian pirates Other Characters: * Various unnamed Ethiopians * American Pastor * American Doctor * Nurse Locations: * Aduwa, * , Items: * M67 fragmentation grenade * Medical and food relief supplies Vehicles: * Bell 412 twin-engine utility helicopter * M35 2½-ton cargo trucks * Lockheed C-5 Galaxy cargo transport plane | Notes = * On the first page of the second story "The Snow Bums", writer Robert Kanigher says in a side note: "My skiis have slid down Stowe and Aspen in the U.S., Mt. Tremblant in Canada, Cortina D'Ampezzo in Italy, Garmisch in Germany, and Zermatt in Switzerland. But, during the bitter winter in the Korean War, others schussed down the 8,274-foot Subaek-San. Here's their story" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}